Level 70
| moves = 42 | target = 60,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 64 }} | moves = 42 }} Difficulty *If any marmalade is revealed near chocolate, chocolate starts spreading. *If the right board is filled with chocolate, the player has to rely on special candies to open the board. *After redesign, a plenty amount of striped candies are added and one candy colour is reduced. Stars Strategy *Activate the given striped candies to remove all chocolate. It is important to prevent from chocolate being spread. Do so using horizontal striped candies, a wrapped candy + striped candy combination, or if you are really lucky, a wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination on the right side of the board. *Work the left side of the board to start. You do not want a frozen board. Keeping some moves available on the right side will prevent having to waste moves for a reshuffle. *Create as many special candies, preferably on the right side of the board or near to the bottom of the left, as you can. If you can drop a special candy onto the right section from the bottom left, do so. Odds are it will be more useful on the right side, especially wrapped candies. *Colour bombs are vital to completing this level. Always look out for opportunities to make colour bombs. Mix these with a striped or wrapped candy and you will have most of the board cleared. By themselves, colour bombs can create matches on the right side of the board, which can give way to cascades and more special candies. *Use the matches on the right side of the board to your advantage. Sometimes a match on the right side of the board can help you place a candy on the left side to a position where it can make a special candy. *Be patient, wait till you get a lucky board. In Candy Crush Saga the outcome of an individual game depends largely on luck, what proportion of games a player wins depends finally on skill. Earning more stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it somewhat easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 56,000 points. Hence, an additional 54,000 points for two stars and an additional 94,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The jellies are isolated from the main board. Hence, it is difficult to create and sustain huge point cascades. *There are chocolates on the board which will spread the moment any marmalade is cleared, forcing the players to waste moves to clear them. *The need to clear the relatively isolated blockers and jellies forces the creation of special candies which in turn gives plenty of points. Strategy *Make it priority to clear all the chocolate. After that, start clearing the jelly. *A strategically placed wrapped candy + striped candy combination on seventh to ninth column will clear all the blockers in one move. **To create the above combination, move the striped candies to the required position. Next, create a wrapped candy. *Grasp every opportunity to create special candies especially colour bombs. This is essential if there are no more moves on the right side of the board. Trivia *This used to be the only level in this episode to have six colours. *This is one of the few levels to make a cameo in a Candy Crush Saga television advertisement. The other levels are , , , , , , , , and . Most of these levels were rated hard or harder. *After nerf, this level is the first level to contain marmalade. However, it is an unofficial release. *This level was one of the hardest EVER levels. Others included Level 33, Level 65, Level 103, Level 147, Level 181, Level 276/Dreamworld, Level 323, Level 350, Level 417, Level 440, Level 530, Level 573, Level 1180, Level 1330, and Level 1448. *The layout of this level is almost the same as level 353, but the right board of the level is copied to the left board of 353. On level 353, the chocolate is replaced by regular icing, and there are 3 rows of icing on the right board. **Another difference is the number of candy colours. This level had 6 colours, while level 353 has 5 colours. Notes Walkthrough Gallery Levels 70 and 97 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Level 70 in the CCS television ad Category:Levels with a fixed candy colour layout‏‎ Category:Levels with new things